


An Eigengrau Sea

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Depression, Fluffy Ending, Homestuck - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentions of Jane Crocker, Might make a chapter two, Ocean, Other, POV reader, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: You often journey down to the dock by the sea late at night when nobody else is awake just to cry when nobody is looking. This time, somebody finds you.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	An Eigengrau Sea

The sky is dark. It would make sense to be, seeing as it was night time and the new sun had long since set beyond the oceanic horizon. It was beautiful, the stars. You had to relearn all the constellations now that Earth C had been created, and the stars had to be changed. There were individual tiny dots spattered all across the night, it was beautiful.

You remember the day the constellations were erected. Weeks before, you had come to Jade with the idea to create constellations based off of the people and trolls who played the game as a tribute to them. She thought your idea was wonderful, and the two of you instantly set to working on a design for all of them that would work for your friends (with their consent, of course). Some of them had even recommended shapes for their own constellations, such as Vriska's being a spider, Dave's being a gear, and Dirk's being a katana. It was a grueling process, having to lay out all of the designs and get the thumbs up from all your friends, but in the end, seeing the looks on all of their faces when the stars lit up for the first time made it all worthwhile.

You had always loved the stars. And you couldn't imagine the sky without them. You clearly remember looking out your bedroom window as a child, seeing all the distant flickering lights in the night in wonder and bewilderment. They calmed you, and there was something nostalgic about stargazing. You took a deep breath of the sea breeze, and exhaled.

The beach was also close to you. The calming rumble of the ocean waves soothes you, and you come here whenever you need to calm your nerves or just cry for a while. It was a lonesome corner of the planet at night, when the others were sound asleep. Nobody had gotten a deep sleep since the game started, thanks to dream moons and some other convoluted shit. But that gave you the chance to be alone for once. So you were alone.

You sat on the edge of a fishing pier. The ocean was a deep shade of eigengrau, the dark colors of the night all consuming. You looked over the horizon, and you felt your chest clench, tears forming in your eyes. You looked down at your hands, and you sobbed.

You don't know how you got here. Your body was shaking, from the cold sea breeze and from the cries that emitted from your chest and that sank like a ship in your stomach. Tears ran down your face, as you curled up on the dock. 

Crying, for you, is therapudic, but you can't really cry in front of anyone else without looking weak or weird. So you do it out here, where nobody can see you or judge you for the things you cry about. What were you crying about, anyways?

You were in love. You were in love with your best friend, to be exact.

Who is your best friend?

His name is Dirk Strider.

It sounds stupid, but you couldn't help it. It's just the way he cared for you like nobody else would, the way he let you open up to him. From his stupid shades and his weirdly spiky hair, to the way that he would make you laugh and just make you so happy, who wouldn't have fallen for him? 

But of course, you were certain he didn't love you back. He was the prince of heart, the destroyer of emotions. You didn't want to ruin your friendship with him, either. 

So you stayed silent, and you cried here so that you wouldn't break in front of him. But the creaking of the wood behind you told you that might not be a possibility anymore.

"Hey, (Y/N), is that you?" A voice from behind you asked. You jumped at the sudden voice, burying your face in your hands. It was Dirk.

"Go away, please," you whispered. The footsteps continued, stopping right behind you.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" He asked. You shivered, unable to stop your crying. He frowned, sitting down besides you on the pier, rubbing your back. "Please tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, alright? I want you to be happy, it makes me sad to see you like this," Dirk spoke softly. Your body wracked, and you weighed your options in your head. You could confess, you could ignore him. You lean into his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby, take some deep breaths for me, alright?" Dirk said, rubbing your back and leaning into you as well. You shook and tried to breathe in and out slowly. You focused on Dirk's heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest against your head. He shuffles a bit. "Why don't we lie down on the dock, alright? You look uncomfortable bent over on me like that," he states. You blush and sniffle a bit, laying back on the dock. Dirk lays down next to you, rubbing circles on your forearm with his thumb. You turn your head to look over at him, and he's looking right back at you with a frown. He removes his hand from your arm and wipes a tear from your cheek.

"(Y/N), could you tell me what's wrong? I want to be able to help you," Dirk spoke softly. You sniffled, debating what you should say. Dirk sighed. "I can tell you're thinking too hard about this, bro. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not a judging person, and you know that I've cried for stupid reasons before," Dirk explained. You giggled slightly, looking up at him.

"Being bad at baking is a perfectly valid reason to cry, Dirk. You know that more than I do," You say, reflecting back on the time that he called you up in tears saying something about an attempt to follow one of Mrs. Crocker's recipies. That sure was a day. He looked down on you, rolling his eyes lightheartedly.

"Well then, if that's reasonable, then whatever you were crying about is reasonable too. I guarantee it," he spoke. You froze. Shit, he got you. You couldn't back out now... right? But what if he hated you? What if he walked away and left you alone on the pier? You didn't have any friends as close as him, and after that, you know your other friends would leave you too. You started crying again. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, (Y/N), please don't cry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm here for you no matter what. I will always be. You're literally my best friend." Dirk paused for a moment, hesitating before he continued to speak. "Some days I wish we were more than that. I love you to death, (Y/N), I couldn't live without you. It pains me to see you sad," he confessed. Your mind was flooded with emotions, your chest surging with happiness. You smiled, crying still. He looked shocked, and like he was thinking too much. 

"Shit, I- I don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry (Y/N), I shouldn't have said those things." He looked away. You shook your head.

"Dirk, no, I- I was..." You took a deep but shaky breath. "I was crying because I love you and- and I didn't think you liked me like that and I was scared to tell you..." You trailed off at the end as Dirk grabbed you and hugged you. You melted into his arms, wrapping yours around his waist and pulling him in. You could almost feel him smiling into your shoulder. You sat still for a moment before he pulled back slightly. You could see his freckles and his scars up close, his windswept hair and his piercing eyes hidden under his shades. You lifted your hand to his face, running a finger along the edge of his shades. He smirked, closing his eyes and pushing his shades up onto his head. Your hand stroked his cheek as he opened his eyes. You were met with the sunset and a lightning storm, the desert sands, the man you were in love with. You took one last breath and kissed him.

A thousand sparks lit up the night as your lips met. He pulled you in close to him, tilting his head to the side and wrapping his arms tight around your waist. You smiled against his lips, before pulling back to breathe. Dirk smiled.

"Your lips are so soft, Dirk," You said. He blushed and grinned wider like a lovesick fool.

"Yours taste like oranges." You cocked your head, trying to remember if you'd had anything orange flavored, before Dirk spoke again. "They would have to, because orange is my favorite flavor and that's the best thing I've ever tasted," he said with a smirk. You blushed and shook your head.

"Well then, mister flirt, would you like another taste?" You asked smugly. Dirk leaned in close to you, whispering against your lips.

"Don't mind if I do." Dirk closes the gap once more, and you feel his tongue prodding at your sealed lips. You part your lips, giving him access to your mouth. Your tongues swirl around each other and you giggle a little bit. He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting your mouths. You look up at him and bite your lip mockingly. He chuckles, planting a kiss on your cheek and standing up. 

"(Y/N), if you ever need to talk to me, please don't refrain from doing so." Dirk flies up into the sky, and you follow suit. "I love you, (Y/N)." You glide towards him, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. He lets out a little oof and hugs you back.

"I love you too, Dirk. Now let's go home, it's late," you said.

"Sleepover?" Dirk asks.

"Sleepover." You reply. He grins, and the two of you fly on.


End file.
